The High Ground (episode)
Doctor Crusher is captured by terrorists who want the Federation to get involved in their struggle for freedom. Summary Teaser "Captain's log, Stardate 43510.7. The Enterprise has put in at Rutia IV to deliver medical supplies following an outbreak of violent protests. Although non-aligned, the planet has enjoyed a long trading relationship with the Federation. Now, a generation of peace has ended with terrorist attacks by Ansata separatists who are demanding autonomy and self-determination for their homeland on the western continent. Recreational shore leave has been prohibited and all away teams have been instructed to beam down armed." The is in orbit above the non-affiliated planet Rutia IV on a routine mission dropping off medical supplies. Lt. Commander Data, Lt. Worf, and Dr. Beverly Crusher are on the surface having lunch. When she calls for the waiter, a bomb explodes injuring several bystanders. Crusher rushes to help the wounded while Worf tries to provide security for her, knowing that their position is vulnerable. The doctor orders him to get medical supplies for the wounded. Data reminds her that the Rutians have physicians, but none are there, and she is; she shoots back. Worf and a shopkeeper returns with the improvised medical supplies. Data informs the ship about the attack, and Captain Picard orders the team to beam up, under protests from Crusher. Commander Riker suggests that if they do beam her up, they do not want to meet her on the pad. Out of nowhere, a terrorist appears, killing a police officer before abducting Crusher, unchallenged by the two Starfleet officers remaining, or the three other officers. Act One Discussing the abduction in a conference, Data could not find anything related to where she may have been taken, with the possibility that her Combadge may have been deactivated or she is being held in a location that would make her signal untraceable. Picard asks why her, and Worf believes she was the intended target. Riker wonders why the rebels would abduct a Federation officer, since the Federation is not part of their conflict. Worf points out that they are now. Shackled, Crusher is met by the leader of the Ansata Rebels, Kyril Finn. Carrying a tray of food, he asks if she was hungry and wanted something to eat. Crusher, with her Starfleet training, holds the high ground by refusing to cooperate with him, even saying no to food. Finn explains that she is a doctor on a Federation starship. Unfazed, she speaks no words regarding it. Whatever the outcome, Finn may have been fazed by her lack of cooperation. Picard explains to Wesley that it may be possible that they may be holding her as a bargaining chip, to use her in their fight for independence. He isn't sure what the reason is, as long as he gets her back to the ship. He explains that he and Riker will meet with the head of Rutian security Alexana Devos and try to get more information on who they're dealing with. Wesley wants to tag along, but is needed on the ship to figure out a counter for their ability to shift in and out. Counselor Troi explains that he needs his strength, but Picard concedes that, as history shows, strength can be meaningless when dealing with terrorism. Both officers meet with Devos, who is stunned and helpless as they never did take hostages, and the device makes them even more powerful. She grants them permission to study the device, and will put them in touch with their research teams. She hints that advanced Federation weaponry might turn the tide in favor of the Government and aid in Crusher's recovery, but Picard flatly refuses, silently citing the Prime Directive, which Devos understands. Picard returns to the Enterprise leaving Riker behind to coordinate the recovery operation with her, who isn't too keen on it as she knows her enemy, and that does not leave much room for optimism. Sleeping, Crusher is met again by Finn, who asks if she was hungry. She becomes defensive when he comes close to her, but Finn instead removes her shackles. He then concedes that her not eating is bothering him. Finally, she eats. Finn introduces himself to her again, and Crusher breaks her silence by asking why he brought her there. They needed a doctor, says Finn, and she was with the Federation flagship and it had to be her. Finn then asks why the Federation is helping the Rutians. Dr. Crusher explains to him that they in fact don't, and that all they did was bring medical supplies to them. Finn reveals himself as the leader of the rebels, which horrifies Crusher. Finn takes the plate away and forcefully gets her up. Crusher reveals that she has a son, and Finn tells her she will be with him soon, as he has no reason to kill her. Act Two Finn shows her to a medical room filled with weak, suffering Rebel agents. Crusher requests medical supplies from the Enterprise, but Finn denies it. She reminds him that the Federation is not allied; they are on an errand of mercy. Finn understands that, but sends her medical supplies that bear Federation markings, meaning that they were stolen from the rutian medical stations. Riker asks if all the names on the list are actual members. Devos replies no, stating that the organization may consist of only 200 members, but there are over 5000 that supply them with weapons and information, participate in pro Ansata demonstrations, general strikes, or riots. When asked when it all started, it is stated that the government denied them independence 70 years ago which in turn gave them the cause or casus belli needed for an armed conflict. Now they use it as an excuse for more violence. Riker sees the hatred in her eyes. She claims that she used to be less passionate about all this until a terrorist attack on a shuttle school bus which claimed the lives of 60 school children. That incident opened her eyes to the immense injustice she was seeing. The Ansata claimed it was a mistake and that they wanted to target a police transport, but that did not make the situation go away. After that day, she vowed to put an end to terrorism. Crusher and a child helper work together to try to cure them, but realistically. However, the least they can do is ease the suffering. She tells Finn they're dying and that there's nothing she can do. If she could find out the cause, she could prevent the suffering. Finn explains that the inverter is the culprit: while it gives them a new cause, in return, it asks for their lives. Crusher is surprised to hear that they use it for dimensional shifting. Finn doesn't care, and tells her that one dead martyr is worth ten posturing leaders. Data and Wesley are amazed at the design, but still don't know what it is used for. Lt. Commander La Forge picks up faint nuclear vibration that the Rutians picked up from the terrorists movements. That gets Wesley's mind going, and he calls up the files of the Elway Theorem, and correctly matches the vibrations to the theorem, which gives Starfleet a major break: The files give them the tools needed to trace the rebels. Data informs Picard that using this form of transport would cause irreparable damage that can be detected. Picard now fully understands why they needed the services of a medical doctor. As the authorities round up the suspected terrorists, Riker shows remorse for both sides, when he watches children being handcuffed and detained as suspects, indicating there is no way people can live like this. Devos explains that her method is much less harsh than her predecessors, who would round up suspected terrorists, and no one would hear from them again. She also tells riker about how the bomb on the shuttle bus was carried by a child. After watching him draw pictures, Finn and Crusher clash over their ideals. Finn tries to paint himself like George Washington on Earth, and tries to depict their struggle as similar to that of the American Revolution and its struggle for freedom and independence. Crusher tells him that Washington was a military General, and not a terrorist and blasts him by telling him that he is killing innocent people. Finn thinks that the difference between a terrorist and a General is a matter of subjective interpretation. He rebuts by asking how many innocent lives were lost for the cause of peace for the Federation; how many good and noble societies have bombed innocent civilians and wiped out whole cities in the name of their cause for freedom and unity. However, now people like Dr. Crusher, who are enjoying the comforts that come from these battles and killings, have the nerve to frown on Finn's morality and judge him? Finn states firmly that he is willing to die for his freedom and that in the finest tradition of Dr. Crusher's own great civilization, he is willing to kill for it too. Act Three Suspected members of the terrorist movement are being interrogated by Devos, with Riker observing. When the waiter sat down, he became very uncooperative. Riker had enough of his stalling and gives a message, indicating that the Federation is willing to discuss terms for Crusher's release. Devos protests, but Riker points out she is a Starfleet officer and his responsibility. They want terms, they're willing to listen. Devos insists they should track him, but she'll play it Riker's way. She gets very irate at the fact that all she wants to do, is go back to her own country, without the fear and paranoia she has gotten from her stay here. Back on the Enterprise, Data has the ability to track their movements, but is unsure how many jumps it would take to physically track them. He then talks to Picard regarding terrorism and wonders why they would go to extreme measures. He then takes examples such as Irish Unification of 2024, the independence of the Mexican state from Spain, & the Kenzie Rebellion of uses of successful terrorism tactics that have worked, and asks if terrorism is justified for change. Picard explains to Data that the question is something that mankind has been struggling for years to answer. The messenger delivers Riker's message to Finn, but Finn is infuriated to the belief the Federation may have sided against them, which contradicts what Crusher has been saying. Crusher tells him that they want her back, but Finn tells her she will not be released until they find a cure for the sickness. Crusher pleads with him that she has a life and a son who needs her. Finn shows remorse that her son is on the ship, which makes her fearful. Finn calls out that they have shouted and no one has heard. One act would be heard across the galaxy: Destruction of the Federation flagship. Under duress, Crusher pleads with him not to attack the ship. Finn reveals to her he had a son too, but died in detention when he was 13. Finn walks off, as Crusher is helpless to do anything, but pray for Wesley. Two crewman walk in the decks of the Enterprise, as a terrorist attacks them. Worf detects intruders, while Wesley discovers they're using dimensional shifts. Picard orders red alert. La Forge is surprised by the klaxon, but notices something odd through his VISOR. Two terrorists appear and one engineer is shot by the terrorist, while another escapes. They then fire on La Forge who calls for security while taking cover. Worf spots them in engineering, but neither the transporter or force fields can stop them as they are moving inter-dimensionally. The terrorists toss a device and attach it to the main warp reactor. As soon as they shift, La Forge approaches it and realizes it is a bomb. Picard orders the bomb to be transported out, but it is scrambling the sensors, making it unable to be pinpointed. Picard orders an emergency saucer separation, while La Forge tries to remove it. Using a tool to remove it, he sets in on the ground, while ordering the transporter room to lock on to his signal. Troi doesn't know why his signal, but Picard gestures that he knows what he's doing. He attaches his combadge to the device and gets out of the way, as the bomb explodes harmlessly off the starboard nacelle. Finn and another terrorist shift on to the bridge, shooting both the helmsman's console and Data's. Picard greets Finn with a vicious punch that sends him down and Picard leaps to tackle him. The other terrorists fires on Worf, and scores a hit, but Worf retaliates and scores a hit on her. Troi rushes to Worf, in a state of panic, calling security while Wesley and another crewman check on Worf. Both terrorists shift out, taking Picard before Data can help. Two terrorists take Picard to their base and shackle him. Picard sees Crusher for the first time, realizing that both of them are now in Finn's hands. Act Four Riker and Devos return to the Enterprise. Troi reports that the attack has left three people dead and four others wounded, and Worf's wound was not severe. La Forge points out that another millisecond and they would be a giant dust cloud orbiting the planet. Riker is dumbfounded as to why the Ansata attacked a Federation starship. All he asks was to talk. Devos balks at Riker's diplomatic stance. Riker then gets some good news from Wesley indicating that if the Ansata uses their device again, they should be able to track its source, which pleases Devos. Picard explains the attack to Crusher. He did assure her that Wesley did take cover when they assaulted the bridge. Crusher explains the motive behind her abduction, which was exactly what Picard knew, and gave high praise to Wesley for putting them on the right track. He notes that he will be a very fine Starfleet officer. Then clashes occur when Crusher admits she should have returned to the ship, while Picard explains that she should have beamed her anyway, which crosses her to the core. It even gets on to a subject about Finn and his men, which even casts doubts on Crusher's views on the Federation's mission to the planet, which Picard shoots back indicating she is arguing for someone who could've killed her son. Finn enters and explains that they didn't destroy the ship, and settled for her captain instead. An angry Picard points out that he made a miscalculation, by attacking a Federation starship, abducting two of her officers and acts as if Starfleet is going to sit idly by and do nothing, which is incorrect, according to Finn. Picard asks if he really wants Federation involvement. Finn counters by in fact, the Federation is involved, but by not admitting it, the Federation is tainted with moral cowardice with non-aligned worlds, and doing business with the Rutians. He points out that he can now take on both the Rutians and the Federation because of Picard. He knows that the Federation will grow tired of his abduction and will want him back. It will go to a point where the Federation will force the government to give in to Finn's demands. Picard states that he will not cooperate, but Finn points out he already has, just by being his captive. Finn returns to the Enterprise to deliver his message to Troi. Using both Picard and Crusher as pawns, Finn demands that an embargo and trade sanctions are levied against Rutia, and that the Federation uses Starfleet to establish a blockade of the planet. No ships can enter or leave the planet. This will continue until both the Rutia government and the Ansata initiates talks that are mediated by a Federation Council. He then leaves before security arrives. Unknowing to Finn, Wesley tracks the source to their base, located on the southern tip, 30 meters below in a cavern with no surface access. Riker notes that any light must be artificially generated. Devos points out if they are able to disable it, the confusion would buy time for them to get their people out. Worf emerges on the bridge, asks to be part of the rescue party, indicating he "owes it to the captain." Riker grants Worf requests and hands command to Data. Wesley wishes them good luck, and Riker promises they will succeed. Act Five Finn warns Crusher that he may have to kill Picard soon. Crusher pleads with him to reconsider, as she could make him listen. Finn then tries to get her in his shoes, but Crusher angrily rejects that her position would not be reversed. She's been terrified for this whole ordeal, and that Finn controls using fear. He states that fear is not his best weapon, but it is a good one. Crusher fears that he may win the fight and gain real power. Finn asks her not to fear him, and gives her a scrapbook containing drawings of her eyes, and a picture of her face. The combined Federation/Rutian rescue team beams down to the base, and approach it cautiously, with phasers drawn. Worf and another police officer subdues two terrorists, and proceeds with caution, while Riker locates the generator. Their plan is in motion as Devos and her men take up positions, while Worf and Riker take up theirs. Crusher sees Picard who is trying to think of an escape. Asking if she's gained Finn's confidence, she shows him the scrapbook. Picard agrees that she has, and even more, which could prove as an advantage. Crusher prepares to reveal some secrets in the event that neither of them make it out, when the lights go off, indicating that they may have been found. In a scramble, the terrorists prepare for battle. Behind cover, Riker and Worf attack two guards who they were hiding from, using melee combat. After subduing them, they proceed to find their officers, while the police round up the terrorists from their base. Devos spots the two officers, and Finn as he prepares to kill Picard. Before he has a chance to, Devos shoots him from behind, killing him. Riker says that Devos did not have to kill him. She points out that if he was a prisoner, he would be a focal point for violence as his followers would free him. This way, he is a martyr. The death toll may drop, she says; and points out it is an imperfect solution to an imperfect world. From behind, a boy points a weapon at Devos preparing to kill her. Crusher intervenes and says "No more killing". In conflict with his beliefs, he agrees with Crusher and lowers his weapon, as he is taken into custody. Devos knows this all too often as another is ready to take Finn's place. Riker points out that he could've killed her, and that the violence ends with a boy lowering his weapon. Crusher steps on the bridge of the Enterprise with Picard, Riker, and Worf. She reunites with Wesley and owes him her rescue. Wesley takes it in stride and indicates he was only "part of the team". Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] Memorable Quotes "In a world where children blow up children, everyone's a threat." : - Alexana "This is a war for independence, and I am no better or different than your own George Washington." "Washington was a military general, not a terrorist." "The difference between generals and terrorists is only the difference between winners and losers. If you win you are called a general, if you lose - ''" "''You are killing innocent people!!" : - Finn and Dr. Crusher "How much innocent blood has been spilled for the cause of freedom in the history of your Federation, Doctor? How many good and noble societies have bombed civilians in war? Wiped out whole cities. And now that you enjoy the comfort that has come from their battles, their killing, you frown on my immorality? I am willing to die for my freedom. And, in the finest tradition of your own great civilization, I'm willing to kill for it too." : - Finn "History has shown us that strength may be useless when faced with terrorism." : - Jean-Luc Picard "...but if that is so Captain, why are their methods so often successful? I have been reviewing the history of armed rebellion, and it appears that terrorism is an effective way to promote political change" "Yes, it can be. But I have never subscribed to the idea that political power flows from the barrel of a gun." : - Data and Jean-Luc Picard, about the actions of the terrorists, which they both feel are unacceptable. "Yet there are numerous examples when it was successful: the independence of the Mexican state from Spain, the Irish Unification of 2024, and the Kenzie Rebellion." "Yes, I am aware of them" "Then would it be accurate to say that terrorism is acceptable, when all options for peaceful settlement have been foreclosed?" "Data, these are questions that Mankind has been struggling with throughout history. Your confusion is...only human." : - Data and Jean-Luc Picard "Captain, there's a lot to admire in the Federation, but there's a hint of moral cowardice in your dealings with non-aligned planets. You do business with a government that's crushing us. And then you say you aren't involved? You're very much involved. You just don't want to get dirty." : - Finn "I am fighting the only war I can against an intractable enemy. Now I'm fighting a bigger war against a much more powerful adversary. Can't you see how that helps me?" "I'm afraid I can't." "He's added another chair to the negotiating table." "You added the chair, Captain. I am merely forcing you to sit in it." : - Finn, Crusher and Picard Background * The episode was conceived in response to the producers' request for more action-adventure scripts. Dimensional shifting technology was created to meet Gene Roddenberry's concern that the terrorists would need a logical method to defeat the Enterprise s technology. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Originally, the plot was intended to have parallels to the , but writer Melinda Snodgrass was told to change the analogy to Northern Ireland, a change she was very unhappy about. "I wanted it with Picard as Cornwallis and the Romulans would have been the French, who were in our revolution, trying to break this planet away. Suddenly Picard realized he's one of the oppressors. Instead, we do 'Breakfast in Belfast,' where our people decide they're going to go off to Northern Ireland." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Many other writers of the show were extremely unhappy with this episode. Ronald D. Moore described it as "an abomination. It's our one terrorist show. We didn't have anything interesting to say about terrorism except that it's bad and Beverly gets kidnapped - ho hum. They take her down to the caves and we get to have nice, big preachy speeches about terrorism and freedom, fighting and security forces versus society. It's a very unsatisfying episode and the staff wasn't really happy with it." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Likewise, Michael Piller commented, "Another show that I wasn't particularly happy with. We set out to do a show about terrorists. What was the statement we made about terrorism in the show? Was it the point where the boy puts down the gun and says, 'Maybe the end of terrorism is when the first child puts down his gun?' It was effective in the context of that show, but is certainly not a statement that provides any great revelation. You must be prepared to say something new about social issues." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Brannon Braga observed that the problem was in the process the story was created. "Very rarely do we start thinking about an episode in terms of an issue. Let's do a show about AIDS, let's do a show about terrorism. We rarely think in those terms. We usually think in terms of neat science-fiction twists and that's what sends us in the direction of what's this story about and who's in it?" (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * This episode was cut from first-run transmission in the UK and the Republic of Ireland due to references to the reunification of Ireland being achieved through terrorism (when the episode aired in early 1990, the idea that a would exist by decade's end was almost as inconceivable as the breakup of the Soviet Union had been when it was referenced in ). To date, it has not aired on RTÉ, and only aired on the BBC for the first time on (with the Ireland reference intact), fifteen years after it was first intended to go out. It has, however, been aired several times on satellite and cable television (occasionally edited to remove the reference) and was released uncut on video and DVD in the UK and Ireland. *The episode was shown as part of the Cathedral Quarter Arts Festival in Belfast in . http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/northern_ireland/6553307.stm * On the video surveillance monitors in Alexana's office, several slightly modified images of Earth cities can be made out. Coincidentally, one of them is an image of a building looking similar to the World Trade Center's twin towers in New York. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 30, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.4, . * As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest stars *Kerrie Keane as Alexana Devos *Richard Cox as Kyril Finn Co-stars *Marc Buckland as Katik Shaw *Fred G. Smith as a Policeman *Christopher Pettiet as a Boy Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as an operations division officer * Tony Cecere as a wounded Rutian man * B.J. Davis as a Rutian police officer * Christopher Doyle as a command division officer * Ken Lesco as a male Ansata terrorist * Dennis Madalone as a male Ansata terrorist * Denise Lynne Roberts as a female Ansata terrorist * Lynn Salvatori as a wounded Rutian woman * Brandi Sherwood as a command division crewman (deleted scene) * Lincoln Simonds as an operations division officer * Cherie Tash as a female Ansata terrorist * Natalie Wood as Bailey * Unknown performers as ** Alfonse Pacelli ** Female command division officer ** Female relief ops ensign ** Female science officer ** Rutian police officer ** Rutian police officer ** Rutian stunt police officer ** Rutian suspect ** Rutian suspect boy ** Rutian suspect boy ** Male Ansata terrorist ** Couple in Lumar Cafe Stunt doubles *Rusty McClennon as stunt double for Michael Dorn *John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart *Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Richard Cox References 2024; 23rd century; 2296; 2365; Ansata; astral physics; DNA; Earth; Eastern continent of Rutia IV; Elway Theorem; folded-space transport; folded-space transporter; inverter; Ireland; Irish Unification of 2024; Kenzie Rebellion; Lumar Cafe; magnetosphere faint echogram (magnetosphere); Mexico; North America; Rutia IV; Rutian; shuttlebus; Spain; Stockholm syndrome; subspace field coil; subspace pressure modulation; terrorism; Washington, George; Western continent of Rutia IV |next= }} de:Terror auf Rutia IV es:The High Ground fr:The High Ground ja:TNG:異次元テロリスト nl:The High Ground pl:The High Ground High Ground, The